Rei's Heartbreak
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: A One-Shot About Rei Struggling To Deal With Her Feelings After Serena Is Revealed To Be The Moon Princess...& Darien's True Love. Anime Based.


A/N: Just A Short One Shot Of Rei Struggling To Deal With Her Feeling After Darien Is Revealed To Be Tuxedo Mask & The Moon Princess' True Love.

_Am I dreaming? I must be because there is absolutely no way that meatball head could be the Princess! She's so spineless and weak, always running away there is just no way! Something must have gone wrong. Darien, my Darien, is Tuxedo Mask and the Moon Princess' true love! God this can't be happening!_

"Rei!" a voiced yelled snapping Rei out of her trance.

"What?!" the dark haired beauty snapped as she looked up to see her fellow Scouts and cat guardians looking at her.

"We were discussing Serena", Ami said quietly. "She's been in a deep depression ever since we found out she's the Princess."

"Poor girl", Lita added in. "All those memories coming back to her really overloaded her and losing Darien has completely pushed her over the edge."

Rei tried to keep her feeling hidden but she could feel herself growing angrier by the minute.

"I've got some the things to take care of at the temple", she said abruptly standing up from their table at the coffee house.

"But Rei?" Mina said shocked that she was leaving in the middle of a meeting.

"Is something going on?" Luna asked the girls, also surprised by Rei sudden departure.

"I think Rei is just dealing with some things right now", Lita said knowingly. "We should all just give her some space."

The others at the table nodded in agreement.

"Alright then", Luna said. "Let's get back to business.

…

_Serena, Serena, Serena! It's all they want to talk about, she thought as she raced toward the temple. I'm the one who lost the guy I love forever, up until a few days ago Serena hated Darien now everyone wants to pretend they had some miracle romance?_

Rei reached the temple in record time and hurried to her small room, ignoring her grandfather's questions. As soon as the door closed behind her she allowed herself to slump down resting her head against the door. Finally alone Rei allowed her emotions to overcome her & began to sob with all her heart. When she was unable to cry anymore she wiped her face with her sleeves and struggled to stop her body from shaking.

_Why am I so hurt by this? Rei thought as she pulled herself up from the floor. _

She noticed her floor length mirror and walked closer to it, gazing at her reflection. She barely recognized the person she saw, her eyes were blood shot, her face red and puffy & her hair a complete mess. Not liking what she saw Rei turned away from the mirror and decided to take a hot shower and mediate.

After her shower Rei found herself sitting in front of the flames mediating for two hours and still had not found relief. When the third hour was upon her, Rei was saying her final chant...

"I am flame, flame is light. I am fire, fire is sight."

(_Rei's Vision)_

Rei suddenly found herself in a beautiful bedroom designed with red and black furnishings. On a great bed sat a beautiful girl in a ruby colored ball gown, her hair was in an elegant black bun and rubies adorned her from head to toe. Rei was in awe of this gorgeous woman and knew not what to say to her.

Once she noticed Rei the woman stood and smiled at her.

"I have been waiting for you Rei." she said softly.

"W-Who are you?" Rei asked though she already had an idea.

"I am Amerie, The Princess of Mars, and your past self Rei", she said smiling.

"Why am I here?" Rei asked tears filling her eyes.

"You know the answer to that question Rei." Princess Amerie said. "You're hurting and searching for someone to understand you and who better to understand you than your past self?"

Rei could say nothing, only allowing the tears she was struggling to hold back spill over. The wise Princess gently wrapped her arms around Rei and tried to sooth her.

"It is alright to be hurt Rei, it is even alright to be angry", the Princess said. "But you must not allow these feelings to consume you and turn you into a bitter person. What is meant to be will be, in this life or the next."

Rei pulled away shocked. "Y-you loved him too?" she said stunned.

"I did", the Princess said quietly. "Which is why I understand your heartbreak better than anyone, I too have felt it."

Rei felt her eyes fill once again with tears but Princess Amerie put up a hand to stop her from crying.

"And that is also how I know that you will get past this", she said passionately grabbing Rei's hands. "You are the Princess of the Fire Planet, a warrior princess and even now in your time you are a brave and gallant solider. There is nothing you cannot do! I call you now to wake up and remember who you are!

Rei stared at the Princess feeling something stir inside her and reached out to embrace Princess Amerie but she was not tangible. Everything was becoming blurry and fading away.

"Noo!" Rei yelled. "Wait! Princess Amerie, wait!"

As she faded away completely, the Princess gave Rei once last smile. "Remember who you are."

(_End of Vision)_

When Rei's eyes burst opened she found herself covered in sweat still sitting in front of the fire. What had happened? Had it all been a dream? As she looked into the fire, Rei realized it had not been a dream. She had gone back in time and met her past herself, Princess Amerie.

Soaked with sweat Rei took another shower and reflected on everything that had just happened. As she returned to her room, she once again noticed her reflection in the mirror. Instead of the devastated girl that had been there earlier, she now saw a beautiful girl, with bright eyes and an even brighter future ahead of her. Rei smiled at herself, feeling truly happy for the first time since the revelation. Princess Amerie was right she would get past this; she was the Princess of Mars and the Solider of Passion. She would love and protect her Princess and find her own happily ever after. One day.


End file.
